


Paper rings

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: Buttercup sat in the living room of her grandparents house, watching as her aunts chatted Jacob up, she had stepped away for a minute to get more eggnog and came back to find them circling Jacob like vultures. Buttercup knew he was attractive but this was ridiculous, she had tried to save him but they brushed her off or one of her cousins dragged her away.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Jacob Taylor
Kudos: 3





	Paper rings

Buttercup sat in the living room of her grandparents house, watching as her aunts chatted Jacob up, she had stepped away for a minute to get more eggnog and came back to find them circling Jacob like vultures. Buttercup knew he was attractive but this was ridiculous, she had tried to save him but they brushed her off or one of her cousins dragged her away.

It wasn't how she expected Christmas to go and she was sure it was the same for Jacob, she had half a mind to break out her tactical cloak and pull him away and the more she thought about it the better the idea sounded. Buttercup ducked behind the couch so no one saw her pull up her omni-tool. It had been a while so her stealth skills were a bit rusty but she hoped her cloak would last long enough to set Jacob free. 

Buttercup watched as her aunts got up and she took that opportunity to strike and dashed for the couch, her cloak wearing off as she sat next to Jacob "You still my boyfriend or do you find them more charming?" She teased, earning a shake of the head from Jacob.

"I don't think I'll ever meet someone as charming as you." 

"And don't you forget it." She kissed his cheek and removed her scarf from around her neck, it was long enough to wrap around both of them and it presented Buttercup with an idea "Hold still for me love." 

"Sure?" He wasn't sure what she was up to but he followed her to the collector base, he didn't have any reason not to hear her out now. Buttercup wrapped the scarf around the both of them, tying the ends together.

"There, now we can't be separated, we're a package deal." She grinned and he couldn't help but smile back at her, Buttercup's smile could light up the whole room and it was his favorite thing about her.

"You know Buttercup, there's something I've been meaning to ask you, could we step outside?"

"Yeah, totally." They untangled each other and walked hand in hand to the backdoor.

"Looks like someone might be proposing." Her aunts whispered amongst themselves.

"I certainly hope so, they're a cute couple."

"I know mom will be happy, Butters is the oldest and I know she wants great-grandkids."

"All my hard work shoveling that driveway only for it to get covered in snow again, she sighed and kicked at the ground, slipping on the ice covering the pavement and falling back in the snow.

"Buttercup!" Jacob moved to catch her and they both fell into the snow, they stared at each other before bursting out into laughter "Are you okay?" He asked as he stood up, offering his hand.

Buttercup nodded as she was pulled up "Just peachy." They brushed themselves off "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well…." He had planned it in his head but now that they were out here he was tongue tied "You know I love you right Buttercup?"

Buttercup looked at him suspiciously "Yeah….wait, are you breaking up with me?"

"No!" He shook his head "God no." 

Buttercup's expression softened and she relaxed her shoulders "Oh, then what's up?" 

"I love you Buttercup and even with all the uncertainties from the Collectors and the Reapers, I always knew I wanted to be with you when it all ended."

Buttercup looked away, blushing "I love you too." 

Jacob took her hands in his "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She threw herself at him "absolutely yes!" They stood in the snow holding each other for what felt like forever before her grandmother stepped outside, forcing them apart. 

"You two okay out here?"

They looked at each other "Yeah, just uh..." Buttercup twirled a pigtail around her finger, looking down at the ground "yeah."

"It was just a little crowded in there, that's all." Jacob responded.

"Oh, well it's cold so come in soon." She said as she walked back inside. 

"If it's all the same to you I'd rather wait and just tell my grandparents."

Jacob nodded "Agreed."

Buttercup took his hand and led him inside "The rest of them will just have to find out through a game of telephone."

Jacob snorted "Fine by me." He kissed her hand "Sorry I don't have a ring."

Buttercup rolled her eyes "Pfft, Jacob I'd marry you with paper rings if I had to." As much as she did like pretty, shiny things she liked Jacob more and she'd marry him right out here in the snow if she could.


End file.
